


Just A Massage

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie gives Charlie a massage
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 10





	Just A Massage

Vaggie was currently sighing in relaxation as Charlie snuggled with her not worried about anything 

As Vaggie was in bed with Charlie Vaggie pet Charlie's hair lovingly as Charlie snuggled with her 

"Just dont worry about anything Charlie" Vaggie whispered and Charlie giggled and booped Vaggie on the nose causing Vaggie to laugh

"Is their anything you need Charlie anything you want?" She asked her. Charlie thought for a bit and realized their was something she wanted

"Hey hon have you heard of barefoot Ashiatsu?" Charlie said blushing. Vaggie knew exactly tly what she wanted

"I'm not trained to do massage therapy Charlie..." Vaggie said as she looked at Charlie who had this look of hope in her eyes and she couldnt refuse to do it. 

"Go on and lie down then~" She chuckled. Vaggie cheered and kissed her on the cheek who blushed. Charlie stripped to her panties as Vaggie took her footwear off and attatched something to hang onto above her in order to do this 

"Hopefully I dont hurt her. I have to be careful abd make sure I keep my hold on the bars above me" Vaggie thought to herself 

Vaggie stepped onto Charlie aad began using her feet. 

Charlie moaned with pleasure as Vaggie massaged her with her bare feet. Vaggie was unexpectedly pretty good. Vaggie heard that moan and was encouraged by that 

"Like that? Feel my lovely feet tease your back hon?" Vaggie whispered as Charlie moaned constantly Vaggies bare feet were working like magic 

Vaggie used her feet all over sliding up and down Charlie's back. Vaggie and Charlie were both mutually enjoying it. 

"This is fantastic~ Christ Vaggie your feet feel so fucking good~" She cried out with pleasure. Vaggie giggled 

"Thanks hon was hoping I'd do good" Vaggie teased still using her bare feet. 

Vaggie then slid her soles up Charlie's back turned around and then slid down her back torwards her ass by standing up on her toes and sliding down 

"VAGGIE!!!" Charlie cried out in pleasure feeling her toes slide down not expecting her to do that

Vaggie grinned mischievously and did that again causing Charlie to cry out in pleasure. Charlie was in total ecstasy. 

Vaggie then used her feet one more time as Charlie moaned a loud moan and finally Vaggie got off and helped Charlie up who then got her clothes back on while Vaggie put her shoes back on 

"Thanks Vaggie....I needed that....let's do that again" Charlie sighed happily just like that. Vaggie just giggled and winked. 

"Anytime Hon. Anytime~" Vaggie said grinning. They soon went back to cuddling


End file.
